This description relates to producing the appearance of three-dimensional graphics for representing text, objects and other types of graphical elements.
In the ever-expanding field of presenting three-dimensional (3D) imagery on two-dimensional surfaces such as documents, computer displays and even motion picture theater screens, text and other types of graphics can be used for various applications. Large and imposing 3D text can often be found in advertisements to draw the attention of a casual observer to the content of the message. Magazines, newspapers (and other types of periodicals) along with websites and webpages may also use 3D text to emphasize content along with providing a more interesting visual experience for a reader.